stalking_jack_the_ripperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalking Jack the Ripper
Stalking Jack the Ripper is the first book in the Stalking Jack the Ripper series by Kerri Maniscalco. The book follows Audrey Rose Wadsworth, in 1888 London. Audrey along with Thomas Cresswell twist their way through the London back world in order to discover who is harvesting and killing woman. And the shocking discovery of who is Jack the Ripper. It was released on September 20, 2016. And is based on the story of the notorious Jack the Ripper who killed 5 woman around Whitechapel area in London during 1888. Official synopsis A #1 New York Times Bestseller! By Kerri Maniscalco Presented by James Patterson's new children's imprint, this deliciously creepy horror novel has a storyline inspired by the Ripper murders and an unexpected, blood-chilling conclusion... Seventeen-year-old Audrey Rose Wadsworth was born a lord's daughter, with a life of wealth and privilege stretched out before her. But between the social teas and silk dress fittings, she leads a forbidden secret life. Against her stern father's wishes and society's expectations, Audrey often slips away to her uncle's laboratory to study the gruesome practice of forensic medicine. When her work on a string of savagely killed corpses drags Audrey into the investigation of a serial murderer, her search for answers brings her close to her own sheltered world. The story's shocking twists and turns, augmented with real, sinister period photos, will make this dazzling, #1 New York Times bestselling debut from... Plot Summary Audrey Rose Wadsworth is a teenager and the daughter of a wealthy lord in Whitechapel, England with her brother, Nathaniel. Audrey has a passion for forensic science and quenches her thirst for this knowledge by working alongside her uncle, Jonathan Wadsworth and performing autopsies on corpses. She acquires this knowledge through her uncle yet against society's wishes, due to the fact that they believe her gender impedes upon this work. Audrey disregards this, as shown by the opening scene in the beginning of the novel. In addition, she wishes to go to the school her uncle teaches at, the Harrow School for Boys, and dresses as a male in order to acquire this knowledge. During one of her days slipping into school, Audrey comes across an arrogant, brilliant boy by the name of Thomas Cresswell, who works alongside her uncle just as she does. During class, Thomas displays a significant amount of knowledge and the brilliant way he applies it, which, rather than impress Audrey, annoys her, as well as makes her feel something similar to jealousy. Audrey later has her first discussion with her classmate, who clearly saw through her disguise, though she did little to hide her gender. Thomas mentions his acquaintance with Jonathan Wadsworth and how he "looks forward to testing a few theories as to why a young lady would choose to attend such a course". Audrey and Thomas later meet at Dr. Wadsworth's laboratory, where the two constantly shoot biting comments to one another in relation to a corpse being operated upon. The characters begin to develop an increasing competition for the respect and approval of Dr. Wadsworth. Characters Main Characters * [[Audrey Rose Wadsworth|'Audrey Rose Wadsworth']] * [[Thomas Cresswell|'Thomas Cresswell']] * [[Jonathan Wadsworth|'Jonathan Wadsworth']] * [[Nathaniel Wadsworth|'Nathaniel Wadsworth']] * [[Edmund Wadsworth|'Edmund Wadsworth']] * [[Liza|'Liza']] * [[William Blackburn|'William Blackburn']] * Amelia Victims * Catherine Eddowes * Annie Chapman * Mary Ann Nichols * Mary Jane Kelly * Emma Elizabeth Smith Other * Robert James Lees Gallery IMG 9273.JPG|USA/UK Cover IMG_9277.JPG|French Cover IMG_9280.JPG|USA/UK Audiobook Cover IMG_9284.JPG|Serbian Cover 027BD3C7-F5AD-4C52-9878-FEB281E0B660.jpeg|Farsi Cover 0E8780F8-B27E-42FA-B752-DF33E6E292EA.jpeg|Spanish Cover 50AA9E67-EDCC-471A-820C-6736D0572770.jpeg|Russian Cover 61760DE6-A13C-404A-8485-9824A69ACB94.jpeg|Romania Cover Category:Books Category:Stalking Jack the Ripper Series